


弥散

by Undertaker404



Category: Soul Eater, 噬魂师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: 为了把Kilik从狂气的影响中拉出来，Harvar做了点......他本来没打算做的事。
Relationships: Kilik/Harvar, kilivar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	弥散

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575362) by tsubame_17. 
  * A translation of [Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575560) by tsubame_17. 



狭小的空间挤下两个人，黑头发的哈铂和黑头发的奇利古。

浴室门被哈铂从里面锁住了。

啊哈，这样是无济于事的。哈铂无奈地想。狂气，粘稠的液体，潮乎乎的空气，涨潮时无孔不入，从每个缝隙涌上来。淹没，窒息，着魔。

奥克斯先一步出去，他俩就在混乱中分散了，好在他现在应该跟玛嘉、基姆待在一起，退魔波长足以抵御狂气侵袭。

所以，现在有麻烦的只是这家伙。

淋浴早就被哈珀关上了，但水蒸气迟迟不散，氤氲在他们两之间，因狂气渗入变得浓密沉重。奇利古的胸膛上下起伏，肌肉已经开始微微抽搐。他极力抵抗，把自己贴在浴室瓷砖上，企图用冰凉感觉驱逐失控。于事无补。浊重的呼吸出卖了他。浸渍在空气中的水汽把两个人都弄得黏黏糊糊。世界在他脑海中翻腾，变形，上升，下降，浓缩，延伸。暴涨又回落。他手指嵌入掌心——呃？他的手指？哈哈哈，感觉像是他的脚趾。呃。他呛出一阵想要大笑的疯狂欲望，在喉头憋了回去。意识被打散开来，他要被狂气的潮水拖进去了。

啊，不行，不行，不行。哈铂把镭射镜摘下来擦去上面的薄雾。他凑近奇利古，黑皮肤的男孩嘴角已经有点抽搐，喘气声在他耳边轰鸣着回响。退魔波长，绝对零度和......“strike and contact”。嘶，前两个他达不到，最后一个的条件是......

他撑不住了。再不连上他的的魂体、奇利古就会——（在狂气中溺亡）。

只能放手一搏了。哈帕把镭射镜挂在脖子上，低低叹口气。他不想的。但输掉赌注的代价太高昂，他不能输。

哈珀闭上眼晴，向奇利古贴过去。阴茎贴在一起的感觉让他不自觉地抖了抖。他极力让自己沉下气：集中点，Harvar。双手下探，拢住两人的阴茎，哈铂抿了抿嘴，开始加速撸动。手从囊袋顺势撸到顶端，电流束沿脊柱冲上后脑勺。“唔！”快感和湿热空气让他也有点躁，左手从两人的相贴的柱体移开，向下摸到囊袋，大拇指指腹摩挲对方的睾丸，转着圈撑开褶皱。快点，快点，给我清醒过来！下腹的紧绷感让他有点脱力，哈珀将额头靠上奇利古胸口——奇怪的是他这会儿反而并不抗拒这样的接触了，高个男孩的心跳的很快。

“太大声了。”哈铂低喘着想，想找不到他的频率都难。他努力地去感受对面职人的灵魂，说真的，他不太擅长这个。魂感知一般都是工匠的工作，武器要做的就是接受对方的靠近、让职人聆听自己的波长，共鸣，放大。好在手上的工作和越贴越紧的身体渐渐地将他们的频率和相位由里到外地统一到了一起，随频率的切合，连接感变得强烈起来。

温度升高了？应该只是体感温度。湿度太大，有点缺氧。两个人多多少少都出了汗，跟水蒸气混合，沿肌肉线条流下。两人的喘息声闷在逼狭的浴室隔间里，性的味道浓郁起来，哈珀在这之中深深呼吸，氧气不够，不够呼吸，奇利古的汗液和性的味道把醉意推上他的大脑。

快点，快点。他的潜意识催促道。两人的波动攀升，带来的影响应该荡开了一些死气波长——奇利古的抵抗反应没有刚才剧烈了，手心也差不多从指尖的折磨中释放了吧？哈珀想着，左手伸向工匠的右手。那只手依然僵硬，但现在大张着，而不是无助无可逃避地攥紧拳头了。电光火石间哈珀拿指尖轻轻蹭过同伴的手心，小力刮擦对方的手腕和虎口。

奇利古颤了下，魂体整个涨起来——哈珀看不到但能感受到，暖流从他胸口漫开延伸到后背。出于本能，他伸出舌头，舔了黑皮肤男孩的胸口，向上——锁骨、喉结......人形魔武器紧挨着工匠踮起脚来，在他的下巴上小小的咬了下。奇利古双臂终于不再局促地夹着，拳击职人有力的大手掐扶上哈珀双肩，粘滞黏腻的空气中他们迎来了两人第一次的灵魂共鸣。

快感涌上来。释放后的失力感让他下意识想弓起腰逃离。他拼命抑制着这种冲动——原地消失马上逃开的冲动。呃，毕竟多少会有点尴尬。但哈珀的双腿背叛了他，软掉的脚害他半边身子贴在清醒过来的奇利古身上，咕哝出余韵的呻吟声。

拳击工匠把同伴架起来，帮助他靠着墙体站稳脚跟。

哈珀一点一点地匀着呼吸，慢慢平静下来。而奇利古的手还搭在他的肩膀上。

“你得快点学着适应、学着怎么抵御狂气影响才行。”哈珀把声音从喉咙深处挤出来。

“当然，我可不会低头认输！”奇利古在他旁边说。

蒸汽慢慢散开了，男孩对彼此耳语一番，找衣服穿上出去寻找失散同伴。

**Author's Note:**

> 呜！谁想得到全世界还有第二个人一起嗑Kilik和Harvar呢？他们两相性太妙了！  
> 翻译技巧有待提高啦，我以后会加油的！


End file.
